


the pleasure in the pain

by xkailajayx



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/pseuds/xkailajayx
Summary: Nicky has Joe all tied up. Unashamed smut.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	the pleasure in the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the dark, beta'd by that_possum_guy, come talk to me about my stupid kinky headcanons @wordsofwarning on tumblr

The rope dug harshly into his wrists. It was meant to, meant to pinch and rub and hurt, just a little. They had soft, well used cuffs, and softer rope even than this. But Joe wanted to feel the graze of the hemp against his skin and so did Nicky.

Nicky, who was staring down at his stretched out body like Joe was a banquet and he was a starving man. Hungry, calculating, trying to decide where to begin. It had been so long since he'd had Joe laid out in front of him it was almost impossible to choose. The room in one of their safe houses was quiet, the faint sound of a fan and the creaking of the bed under Joe all he could hear.

Joe felt exposed under Nicky's examination, naked and vulnerable to the man who had taken his life more times than he could reliably count. It had taken a long time for them to realise their impulses and the way they fit together, and longer to trust the almost feral look that Nicky got in his eye sometimes- but Joe trusted him now more than he trusted his own heart to beat.

Finally making a decision, Nicky moved around the bed and out of Joe's immediate view. He could feel the anticipation rising in his chest and his fidgeting got worse until he felt a large, warm hand swat his thigh.

"Settle, Joe." He heard, and swallowed before nodding, tilting to look at him carefully. Nicky had finished setting out his tools- Joe liked it when he took him apart with nothing but his hands and his mouth and his cock, but there was definitely something exciting about the way those toys had developed over the generations. 

"I want you on your knees. Do you have enough slack to turn without me untying you?" Nicky asked, pushing away again.

Joe tested the rope a little and shrugged, nodding. "I think so." He started to move, rolling over until he was settled how Nicky wanted him.

"Good. Good, Joe." He murmured, running a hand down his back as Joe balanced carefully on his knees, trying not to put too much weight on his wrists.

Joe preened for a moment, before jolting at the first hit of the flogger on the back of his thigh. He squirmed, glancing over his shoulder at Nicky.

Nicky was standing at the edge of the bed, stripped to the waist with a cruel looking flogger in hand, watching him with a curious expression. "We had to leave, last time, before we could use this. Tell me if it is… too much."

Wriggling and getting into a more comfortable stance, Joe grinned. "I barely felt it, you'll have to do better than-"

His taunt was cut off with a crack as Nicky brought the flogger down against his ass, letting his fingers trail down the path of the faint marks that faded as quickly as they had appeared. "Still fine?"

Joe hissed out a breath and hung his head down between his suspended arms, nodding at a gentle touch on his back. "Yeah. Yes." 

With that, Nicky smirked and got to work trying to layer enough marks across his ass and thighs that the bruises might last until they were done, that Joe would get to  _ feel _ Nicky's hard work for more than the brief moment before they healed. With each connection Nicky could see Joe's cock twitch, the pleasure in the pain making him tremble and moan between his gasps.

"Mm. Enough?" Nicky asked, running a hand over warm skin. Joe shook a little under his touch, fighting against the twinned urges to push back into the touch and away from the pain. 

"I-  _ fuck,  _ Nicky," he managed to groan, shifting to spread his legs wider and arch his back. "Please."

Almost chuckling to himself, though unable to judge Joe for his desperation when his own cock was so hard it almost hurt inside his pants, Nicky moved to grab the lube and settle behind him on the bed.

"I think you've earned this, now. You were so good for me, taking all of that. You are always so good for me." Nicky murmured, curling first one and then two fingers into Joe and making him moan and cry out in utter  _ need _ . 

Joe was so wrapped up in the sensations, eyes closed tight as he felt Nicky stretch him open, getting him ready for his  _ reward _ for being so good, he keened a wanton noise when Nicky's hand withdrew.

"Shh, shh, _amore mio_ , one moment more," he replied to the wordless cry. "Here," he murmured as he thrust into him, hard and rough and everything Joe wanted.

Nicky's hands were tight, almost painful as they dug into his hips, and the rough rope around his wrists pulled and dug into his skin as Joe felt tears fall uncontrollably down his cheeks. He was open and raw and on the edge, so close, so unbearably close to falling. 

The hard, fast thrusts faltered as Nicky grew closer to that same edge and he reached between Joe's legs to touch him, barely, fleetingly, leaning to cover Joe's body with his own and murmur into his ear. "Come for me, _amore mio_. Come." 

It was all so much, too much for Joe and as he came harder than he thought he could he saw fireworks behind his closed eyelids, slumping against the ropes barely holding him up. Nicky rocked into him again and again as he worked through his own orgasm, whispering words Joe couldn't focus on as he trembled, used up.

He came back to himself as he felt Nicky's hands on his wrists, cutting through the rope and moving him slowly to lie on the bed. He was so gentle, after they played hard like that, caring and worried even though the raw skin around Joe's wrists healed before his eyes. Joe made a soft noise, reaching out for him and tugging him close.

"We can clean up in a moment. Come here." Joe said, settling to wrap himself around Nicky and nose at the nape of his neck. "I love you. That was…" 

"Overdue. I love you. Don't fall asleep, I won't carry you to the bathroom." Nicky hummed, tangling their fingers together.

Joe was already softly snoring against his skin and Nicky sighed a little, shaking his head. Cleaning up could wait, at least a little while. Joe had certainly earned a nap.


End file.
